Samantha
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: El agua tiene memoria.


_Hola chicos, rato que no me paso por este fandom __y, amm, si alguno de aquí lee mi fic "Eternidad" pues les digo que pronto lo continuaré ¡después de tanto tiempo!, y si no lo han leído ¡leanlo, porfa! _

_En fin. Amo mucho a Olaf, lo adoré todavía más en Frozen 2, pero me dejó pensando ese nombre "Samantha", incluso escribí una teoría al respecto xD Pero también quería escribir un fanfic. De hecho la teoría se me ocurrió mientras buscaba información para escribir este fic xD_

_Espero les guste esta corta historia, le metí mucho amor porque amo a Olaf y me fascina Frozen. (¿Ya les dije que Olaf es mi personaje favorito?)_

_¡oh! ¡este es mi fic numero 75!_

* * *

**Samantha**

Esta es una historia de mucho antes de la historia principal que conoces, una historia que nadie podría recordar porque no había testigo alguno mas que la desinteresada nieve. Se remonta al tiempo del reinado del Rey Runeard, antes de que Agnarr naciera.

Una joven mujer subía por la montaña del norte, en busca de muerte en tranquilidad. Mujer de abrigos coloridos, tez pálida y cabello oscuro desarreglado y deslucido; si algo más pudiéramos decir de la apariencia de esta chica es que poseía unos ojos que reflejaban una gran tristeza. Sus lágrimas se las llevaba el gélido viento que azotaba la montaña a su vez que sus huellas eran borradas. No habría persecución para ella ahí, ya nadie podría encontrarla jamás.

Ella era de padre inglés, quien le dio Samantha por nombre; más pronto que tarde él se fue abandonándola a ella y a su madre. Hubo un tiempo en que su gente fue perseguida, la época en la que ella vivía; por ello su familia fue a buscar refugio con sus hermanos el pueblo de los Northuldras; pero al cruzar por el reino de Arendelle, el Rey Runeard, temeroso y sin corazón, ordenó capturar al pueblo de Samantha para evitar que llegaran con los Northuldras y, según el temeroso rey, aumentar su fuerza, puesto que Runeard siempre temió a los Northuldras y a su magia.

Separaron a los niños del pueblo de Samantha, luego dieron muerte a los adultos; solamente Samantha logró huir a la montaña donde la tormenta no los dejaría alcanzarla. Habiendo visto la muerte de sus mayores y a sus niños tomados para forzarlos a olvidar su origen, Samantha vagó sola en la nieve con un gran pesar. No podía volver y no tenía a nadie más.

Sopló sus manos que acunaba en su pecho para calentarlas, dio un suspiro que llenó sus pulmones de un doloroso frío y miró el reino a la distancia, luego miró a las lejanas estrellas. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, sólo quería perderse y ser enterrada en la nieve, pero a la vez tenía tantas ganas de vivir y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, pero ya no tenía palabras para implorar ni fuerza que la ayudara a seguir su camino.

Al desplomarse en la nieve sintió cómo todo se iba apartando de ella; su familia, su sentir, su consciencia. Pero abrió los ojos soñolientos y pudo ver las auroras del cielo nocturno. A su mirar, el cielo estaba vivo. Su temblorosa mano se alzó hacia la aurora, como buscando alcanzar un poco de esa vida.

Sintió como caer, sentía sus lágrimas empapando su cara pero también se sintió en el aire, envuelta en una aurora que la llevaría a viajar a un lugar que no es ahí, un sitio que muchos ansían alcanzar en un lejano reino. Cubierto en la nieve yació el cuerpo muerto de Samantha.

Pasaron décadas y no hubo nadie que recordara su nombre y cómo murió, no había nadie que recordara, excepto algo. La nieve que la cubrió fue testigo y escribió su memoria, puesto que el agua jamás olvida nada, y el cuerpo muerto de ella con el tiempo se desintegró y llegó a formar parte de la misma nieve que la había arropado.

Fue así que en una noche invernal en pleno verano, la nueva soberana de Arendelle llegó a aquella montaña en busca de una liberación a un miedo que se le había inculcado sin querer. Era Elsa, cuya magia podía congelar y dar vida; haciendo revolotear la nieve y formando figuras con el hielo, por casualidad creó algo con vida, un muñeco de nieve cuyo nombre recordaba de la infancia de la reina, Olaf.

Olaf era la representación de amor, inocencia y un lazo. Y había algo más entre la nieve de montaña que lo formaba, muy dentro suyo se encontraba el susurro de un recuerdo, un ligero eco en su mente, un suspiro y otro nombre.


End file.
